The Proposal
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: Kaoru doesn’t now what to think, Kyoya kissing him and then giving him a business proposal...there is only one thing to do, accept it. But in the midst of a business agreement can love truley bloom? KaoruXKyoya
1. Hallway Proposal

I do not own the characters, hope everyone finds it ok. I am practicing my writing so please review with what you think

---------------------------------------

"Kyoya leave me be!" He slapped away the hand reaching for him, his gold eyes narrowed in both anger and pain.

Kyoya's own eyes flashed in annoyance as their hands met in a sharp string of flesh hitting flesh, even Tamaki didn't act this childish and foolish around him. "Kaoru," he said, struggling to keep his voice calm and even. "Stop acting like such a baby."

Kaoru spun away from the boy; he was acting like a child?! How could Kyoya be so cruel, even he wasn't this insensitive, was he? In frustration he dug his teeth down into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, this small action quickly drew blood, but to Kaoru it didn't matter nothing could hurt more then the pain his heart was feeling right then.

Pushing the silver brimmed glasses higher onto his nose Kyoya lips curled into a frown, "What happened?" It had to be something big to make this usually strong and calm boy break down into a whimpering child and it had to do with his brother, nothing else could hurt him so much. Kyoya also remember seeing Hikaru and Haruhi just minutes before finding Kaoru, they both looked upset and nervous, but before seeing Kaoru he had not given it a second thought.

Kaoru kept his back to him, "Hikaru…" His voice trailed off as he struggled to keep the tears, which were forming in his cat like eyes, from breaking free. "He was….kissing Haruhi."

A flicker of surprise crossed Kyoya's sharp face, before his features settled back into their usual emotionless and cold state. "Are you sure that is what you saw?" Kaoru could have been mistaken, but he knew that it wasn't probable.

Kaoru jerked his body around to face Kyoya, the boy's last comment pushing him over the edge. "I should know," he screamed, his voice echoing down the empty hall. "I can't believe this!" The tears could no longer be held at bay and the hot flood of emotion poured down his cheeks, his face red with anger. "I...I knew it would happen," he chocked on the words, "but I didn't know it would hurt so much." Using the back of his uniform sleeve he whipped his wet cheeks, though it didn't do much, new tears just replaced the old ones. "It's like I lost part of my soul," the words just tumbled out, even though the red head knew Kyoya didn't care, he just had to tell someone.

Kyoya just stood there, taking the verbal beating from Kaoru, to the cold hearted teenager it shouldn't have mattered what he said, but he felt a surprisingly and strange tug at his heart.

The younger boy chocked and sobbed, "I am alone," he squeaked his voice had become low and weak. His slim shoulders shook and his hands trembled, Kaoru looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

"You still have Hikaru," he muttered lowly, this was starting to get uncomfortable and eyes darting right and left he made sure that no one else was in the hall. Straightening his glasses, he shifted his weight showing that he was uncomfortable, "now you just have to share." He sounded as calm as ever but that was only on the outside, inside his heart was being torn and he was feeling a worry he had never felt before. To make it even stranger this new feeling was directed toward the youngest Hitachiin, his fingers twitched and the urge to pull Kaoru against him and sooth his worries was growing stronger. Kyoya pushed it away and just stayed still, it was how he pushed everything away.

Kaoru's trembling shoulders stiffened, his whole body becoming ridged. "I DON'T WANT TO SHARE!" He screamed loudly raising his balled hands up; before Kyoya could react they came down slamming him in the chest. "How the hell would you know," he snarled between clenched teeth, Kaoru never swore but right now he didn't care much about his language.

The force from the attack had made the older boy step back a bit but the punch had not been as effective as the words had been, they cut deep into Kyoya like a knife and they released the fury and anger he usually kept securely bottled up inside him.

"You don't think I am alone!" He snapped slamming Kaoru back into the wall, pinning him there with no chance of escape. Kyoya growled lowly, glaring down at the boy from beyond his glasses. "Don't complain, you still have Hikaru," he hissed lowly. It was true Kyoya usually had self control and only once before had he lost it like this, that had been a few years before when he and Tamaki had first met, but right know he didn't feel like using that self control.

Kaoru stared at him in shock and complete surprise; he had never seen him act so out of control. "Kyoya…I didn't know."

Kyoya grunted lowly as he uncurled his fingers from Kaoru's uniform collar, "I didn't expect you to," he muttered as he fully released the younger twin and stepped backwards.

Kaoru reached up, grasping Kyoya's wrists. "I just…can't loose him."

Kyoya stopped moving, he felt Kaoru's warm trembling hands against his skin and though he was gaining back his composure he couldn't help the soft flush that came over his face. "You aren't," he turned his body to fully face Kaoru, "but if you feel like that why not find someone else?" What was he saying? Kyoya's calculating mind had frozen; something else was taking over his actions, something the young, and usually composed, man had never felt before.

Kaoru blushed and released his hold on Kyoya, "like anyone would want me." The younger Hitachiin was returning to his depressed state, the state where he knew that he was loosing the only person he had in his world, his twin brother Hikaru.

Kyoya's dark eyes narrowed and he grabbed onto Kaoru's shoulders, pulling him in close. "Just shut up," he hissed and leaned in toward the younger boy, every second moving closer.

"Wha…" but before the twin could finish his word he was cut off by a pair of soft, moist lips. His sun colored eyes widened in shock and surprise, there was Kyoya, the cold hearted shadow king, kissing him! He didn't resist but he didn't help deepen it, he just stood there like a doll, his mind working over time.

Kyoya's dark eyes closed from behind the glass, perched on his nose and he stepped forward thrusting them both up against the wall. His body pushed into Kaoru's, their hips being grinded together; he allowed his slim hands to roam down the slender boy's body to his hips, where he held Kaoru firmly in place.

Kaoru let out a soft whimper, he had never kissed another before and the boy had always feared being this close to someone else. Losing the strength to stare at Kyoya he shut his eyes, the fear made him feel vulnerable but with that fear was a new emotion filling his chest, and it was this that kept him from pushing Kyoya away.

Kyoya pulled back slowly, the taste of the blood, from the cut on Kaoru's lip, and the boy himself leaving a lingering tingle on his lips. "This could be convenient for both of us," he whispered his lips brushing against the Kaoru's ear, hot breath fluttering every so lightly against his flesh. "Just think about it, you wont be alone anymore." A small smirk played on the shadow kings lips and he stepped back from the red head, "I will let you think of it." Turning from him he moved off down the hall like nothing happened, but his proposal had been the only thing he could do to settle the matter, he had not meant to attack Kaoru like that.

Kaoru's eyes where wide once more, and as Kyoya disappeared around the corner he slipped down the wall till he was sitting. "How…could…" he touched his lips trying to get a decent thought in his mind. "Where did he learn to kiss like that?" He gulped down the words and leaned his head against knees, which shook every so lightly. As he sat there, alone in the shadows of the hall, Kyoya's proposal was the only thing repeating in his mind.


	2. Business Agreement

Kaoru leaned forward in the chair; pushing his hands threw his thick red hair, frustrated and exhausted. His muscles ached and his joints were stiff, it was all thanks to last nights sleep. The young teen had hoped that everything would have been normal when he returned home but he had been wrong. Not only had he had a troubled and difficult sleep on the floor, but his brother and he had hardly spoken.

Tilting his head to the side, he gazed around the room, it was almost empty now, where had everyone gone? He remember Hikaru and Tamaki chasing after an upset Haruhi, and Hunny had mentioned something about Mori's kendo practice and watching it. Groaning every so lightly he reached up to rub his tight shoulders, he jumped in shock to feel another's hand start to work on the aching muscles.

"Did you think anymore of my proposal?" Kyoya leaned forward over his shoulder, whispering the words into his ears as his fingers massaged Kaoru's tight muscles.

Kaoru jumped from the chair, pulling away from Kyoya's surprisingly strong hands. "I...I..." he could hardly speak, what was this spell Kyoya had woven? He frowned and glanced away, it had been one kiss, just one kiss it didn't mean anything. "What are the details?"

A sly smirk played on Kyoya's lips and he shifted the clip board in his hands, he raised his pen and tapped it against the hard surface. "Well I will be able to call on you whenever I please," he said stepping around the youngest twin, dark eyes judging him.

Kaoru gulped, he didn't feel comfortable with Kyoya circling him like a vulture he felt like the boys prey, and Kyoya seemed to like playing with his food. "And what do I get?" He asked voice low and quivering lightly.

Kyoya stopped before him, the sly smirk still plastered on his face. "You can call on me whenever you please," he said as though it was obvious. Pushing the end of the pen into Kaoru's chin, he tilted his head up slowly. "You won't be alone."

Kaoru gulped again, his Adams-apple bobbing slightly, "I got that part yesterday." Through his mind there was flash of lips and bodies meshing together, his cheeks reddened at the remembrance of the day before. "But what do you get?"

Kyoya chuckled softly and turned away from him, "that, my dear Kaoru, is my little secrete." He moved off to the desk in the corner of the room and placed the contents he carried onto its already cluttered surface, "so is it a deal?" Peering over his right shoulder, he judged up the younger boy behind him.

Kaoru chewed on his bottom lip, a habit he had created long ago for times of deep thought, "yes." He himself was surprised by his words and as Kyoya's eyes widened every so slightly, it seemed so was he.

Any look of surprise passed over Kyoya's face so quickly most would not have noticed, his smirk grew faintly and he turned walking to the Hitachiin. "Then," lifting his hand he cupped Kaoru's cheek gently, "it's a deal." Their lips met, Kyoya's pressed firmly and powerfully while Kaoru's fluttered light and gentle. "It's settled then," Kyoya pulled back and turned on his heel, "you better hurry off to your class Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi will be waiting."

Kaoru nodded slowly, his mind clouded again, how could Kyoya have so much power over him. "Ya…see you after," he turned and headed for the door, giving one last quick look at Kyoya before he left for class.

Kyoya fixed his notes, before leaving the 3rd floor music room, he hadn't expected Kaoru to agree so quickly but he was certainly glad he had. Tilting his head toward the window as he headed for the main staircases he smiled, this certainly would be interesting, an odd business agreement but one no less and Kyoya was good with business.

Kaoru could hardly concentrate, how would he last if ever time Kyoya kissed him his mind drifted off all day? Sighing lowly he looked off the side, his eyes landing on his brother, like always his attention was on Haruhi and for the first time he didn't seem to mind. Placing his forehead onto the school desk, he allowed his mind to roam free, like it mattered right know he was too tired to argue with himself.

Kaoru pulled the head band onto his head and viewed himself in the mirror; he and his brother were in identical costumes. The smooth white pointed ears perked up from the headband, its red fur blending in with his hair, they were almost an identical shade. The red vest hugged tight against his torso, his skin showing from underneath. Turning around he viewed his behind, the red shorts cut off at the middle of his thighs, and a thick white tipped tail hung from his rear. "Foxes, why are we foxes?"

Hikaru laughed and slung an arm around his brother, "I think we look good," he grinned wide, showing off his sharpened canines, "foxy and tricky."

Kaoru laughed and smiled at his brother, glad they were speaking again. He was about to say something when Hikaru's attention was caught by a pretty brown haired squirrel. Standing there in silence as his brother darted off after Haruhi he let out a lonely sigh before turning and fixing the headband a bit, doing a few more adjustments before the doors were opened for the customers.

"You look cute," the voice made Kaoru jump.

Turning around his tail bobbing with the slightest movement, "Kyoya!" he cried out slightly surprised to see the shadow king. "What are you dressed up as?" His brows knitted together, and he studied Kyoya's costume confused about what animal he was supposed to be.

Kyoya smirked and licked his lips; he was dressed in all black and the slightest scale pattern could be seen on his pants and shirt. "A snake," he hissed softly, showing off the long pointed canines from behind his lips.

Kaoru's cheeks tinted to the color of a Sakura, and he slowly went to turn from him. "That sounds perfect for you," he said without thinking. Freezing he spun back to face Kyoya, "I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

Kyoya waved a hand, as if brushing the comment off. "Doesn't matter, Tamaki chose it and I don't really care."

Kaoru smiled vaguely, same old Kyoya not showing his true feelings, he would have to work hard to break past that wall…wait what was he saying there was no breaking down walls, there was nothing but a business agreement, it was just business.

Kyoya's eyes glinted; he bent forward catching Kaoru's lips as if trying to break the tension.

Kaoru golden eyes widened and he stepped back, "but what if someone sees!"

Kyoya chuckled and closed the distance between them with a single step, "they are all out waiting for the guests so don't worry." His arms wrapped around Kaoru and he lowered his face to Kaoru's neck his lips dancing across the boys pale skin, he was surprised by the warmth and softness of the younger boy, it sent unsettling flutters through his body. Using the extended snake fangs, he brushed the smooth flesh below him. Feeling the shivers from Kaoru, it made him step farther into it, he slid his hands down his back and pushed them up under the vests hem.

Kaoru gulped softly, biting his bottom lip to stop from whimpering. He still didn't understand why Kyoya was doing this, but surprisingly he was happy for the attention. Closing his eyes he allowed Kyoya to hold him up, just paying attention to the nibbles and kisses on his neck and the hands caressing his bare middle. No one had ever touched him like this, not even in his brothers skits had they gone this far. "Kyoya," he gasped softly, his own hands curled around the scaled shirt, fingers pressing through the cloth and into his shoulders.

"Yes Kaoru?" He glanced up from the Hitachiin's neck, his dark eyes twinkling from behind the silver frames.

"We should go out there," he muttered and slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled away.

Kyoya immediately released him, "yes you are right," he fixed his glasses and his shirt before turning. "Its bad business leaving our customers waiting," with that said he left the room to join the rest of the host club.

Fixing his cloths once again, he made sure the flustered and stupid look had left his face before following after Kyoya. This was only a business agreement, just a business agreement…but Kaoru never knew such an agreement existed.

----------

Please Review, after all it is my first time writing thease two characters.


	3. The Hot Springs Part 1

The week seemed to fly by; well at least it did for Kaoru. He was glad that he had to tend to the host's clients every day; it took up most of his free time. The youngest Hitachiin was afraid if he was left alone he would start to think about the relationship between Kyoya and him, a relationship that seemed to get stranger and unknowingly deeper with each passing day.  
By the time Friday rolled around Kaoru was relatively used to Kyoya's sudden appearances, he was also getting used to the touches, kisses and the odd nibble or lick on his neck. The more Kyoya was around the less he felt depressed and lonely about slowly loosing the very deep and secretive connection that his brother and he had had their whole life. Actually he was starting to feel happy for his brother, the relationship between him and Haruhi seemed to be moving slowly, but at least it was moving after all the other Hitachiin had been the one most afraid to let go. 

It was just around closing time for the Host Club when Kyoya made the special announcement, for a small fee the Hosts would be bringing a group of girls (first come first serve) to the Hot Springs at the new Ohtori resort for the weekend. Every single girl in the music room squealed in joy and hurried over to the young teen to make their reservations, each one wanting to spend some alone time in the hot springs with their favorite host. Kaoru smiled and looked at his brother, both of them thinking the same thing they would need a new skit to 'perform' for the girls in the heat of the springs. The younger Hitachiin, though he wasn't admitting it, was happy for the get away. He wanted to go out and enjoy some time away from his new and crazy life, maybe get some time to think.

While leaning back on the large couch next to his twin Kaoru felt cold shivers run down the length of his spine. Turning around, peering over the back of the pink sofa his gaze connected with Kyoya's. Cheeks flushing Kaoru quickly looked away, how could he have forgotten that Kyoya would be going also? His crazy life was all thanks to him, and how far would the older boy go when they where in the mist of a hot spring? Just thinking about it made Kaoru's head spin and his body go numb, he wasn't sure whether to scream in frustration or shout out happily, the more he thought about them together at the Hot Springs the more confusing and muddled the red heads feelings got.

"Kaoru come on," Hikaru pulled at his brother's uniform blazer, "we have to go the car will be waiting"

Kaoru looked up slowly meeting his brother's gaze and smiled, hiding the confusing he was feeling. "Oh yes sorry," he said standing up and stretching out his tired muscles.

Hikaru made a face, "you have been off in your own world lately." He looked away, raising his hands to his mouth, posing like a hurt child. "Don't forget about me out here in the real world, what would I do without you?" Tilting over he reached for Kaoru's hands, intertwining their fingers, leaning in as close as possible.

Kaoru looked shocked and upset, "Hikaru don't worry I would never forget about you," he whispered a pained look coming to his face as he pulled his brother against his chest, "I could never"

The girls around Kyoya turned and squealed at the scene, grins and bright eyes extended through out the crowd, all but Kyoya was impressed; the vice-president seemed slightly agitated by it.

Clearing his throat Kyoya lifted his clipboard tapping a pen on it flat surface. "A couple of spaces are left," he said trying to recapture the girl's attentions and it worked, they spun around moving back to him like a pack of playful puppies getting a treat.

Chuckling softly Hikaru and Kaoru left, arms linked together, but before the door closed to the room Kaoru stole one look at Kyoya catching sight of the annoyance he was trying hard to hide. Was Kyoya jealous? Kaoru couldn't believe that would be the reason for his discomfort, maybe the girls where trying to haggle, that would be more of an annoyance for Kyoya then a single brotherly love scene wouldn't it?

The warm water felt good against his bare chest, he leaned his head back against the stone edge of the spring, the tips of his red hair being dipped into the water. "I am so glad we came," he muttered to himself sliding deeper into the steamy water.

"Glad I convinced Tamaki?" The water ripped against Kaoru as someone new stepped into the hot spring.

Kaoru slowly opened his eyes, pushing away his damp bangs. "Oh Kyoya…umm ya," he was glad for the heat because it gave him an excuse for his rose colored cheeks.

Kyoya chuckled and lowered into the water beside him, Kaoru was certainly glad that this was the bath for both girls and boys, so it was mandatory for everyone to be wearing a bathing suit when they were using it. Kaoru glanced sideways at him, trying not to stare at him for to long, just a single, small, look made him feel all tied out and queer inside. Kyoya was leaning against the edge of the bathe; his head was tilted back slightly and his eyes where closed, Kaoru smiled seeing that, for a rare moment, Kyoya's face held no crease of tension. The steam was already making his jet black hair damp, and it curled around his ears and across his forehead. Kaoru felt self-conscious as he lowered his gaze to the older boy's smooth lean chest, he had never seen Kyoya without a shirt and to Kaoru's unexpected pleasure he looked good without one. His frame was slim but his body was toned to perfection and every time he moved a muscle seemed to ripple somewhere. Drops of mineral water, rolled down his torso, they seemed to taunt Kaoru and it made his mouth dry with thirst.

"You like what you see?" Kyoya had tilted his head sideways slightly, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kaoru looked up startled meeting the Ohtori's gaze, "I…just…" he gulped down his nervousness, he had just been caught staring at  
Kyoya, and usually it was the other way around.

Kyoya's dark eyes narrowed slightly, a knowing twinkle hidden in their rich chocolate depths.

Kaoru could feel his cheeks heat up even more, the eyes staring back at him seemed brighter and more deadly then ever. They were wild and free, no longer caged behind silver frames and clear glass.

Kyoya turned his head away, breaking the fierce visual connection between them. "I guess I can take that as a yes," he said, his smirk grew into a sly smile.

Kaoru looked into the water, staring at his rippling reflection. "I guess you can," he whispered stealing a quick look at him, not noticing that the other boy had moved closer.

Kyoya reached out and snatched his chin, pulling his face to his. "So now it's a positive yes?" he asked voice a low whisper. His other hand pushed into Kaoru's chest, forcing him against the wall of the spring.

Kaoru gasped in surprise, diverting his gaze from him as quickly as he could, he didn't want to be trapped in that frightful and stunning gaze. Kyoya licked his lips, the mineral water having splashed them both... "Kaoru, you did agree remember, why do you always pull away"

Kaoru bit his bottom lip, "I just..." He froze as he let his gaze fall back on Kyoya's face; they were even closer then before. Their lips had only enough room to move at a whisper, if Kyoya licked his lips again his tongue would defiantly hit his business partners.

The spring doors opened, "Kaoru there you are!" Hikaru cried.

Kaoru had slipped deeper into the spring, the water hitting his neck. His face was a mix of surprise, and confusion, his mouth was gapped open a little. "Hikaru?" He shifted his head to look back at his brother, who stood there with hosts and clients, what had happened weren't he and Kyoya about to kiss.

Kyoya didn't seem at all fazed; he was sitting on the edge of the spring as if he had been waiting there for the rest of them all along, no hint of a secret affair on his face.

"You ok Kaoru?" Hikaru crouched down on the ground near his brother, "you don't look s good"

Kaoru shook his head and sat up, "of course I guess I was just sitting in here to long." He rose, "I am sorry everyone I think I should go lay down," he was now speaking to the hosts. "I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow," seeing that sad looks of the girls he had to add the last bit. Stepping across the smooth and wet stone, he never expected to slip. But the rocks were wet and his head was swimming with thoughts so he had only made it a few steps before his footing gave way.

Hikaru's arms were there to catch him, pulling him close. "Kaoru are you alright," his face was a mask of worry. Kaoru looked up at his brother, straightening up, though he still held his twin tight. "I must be worse off then I thought," he whispered, leaning his forehead onto Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru held him against his bare torso, "Kaoru you should always tell me when you're not feeling well, last time I had to stay up with you all night." He tilted his younger brothers head up to him, finger hooked under his chin. "Last time you go sick you were breathing so hard and all sweaty, it reminded me of the time…" he trailed off and looked away, "no, this is not the time to speak of things like that"

Kaoru flushed even more, "oh brother you shouldn't have said anything," he whispered and pulled away, "do not worry I will get rest." Turning he left, Hikaru would be able to take care of the squealing girls himself, right know the younger boy needed to rest and think.

Kyoya had watched the scene intensely, he was used to the twins brotherly love scenes but this time he felt a fiery irritation inside him. Turning his gaze away when Kaoru had vanished into the resort, he looked down at his reflection. Surprise crossed his face when he saw what had been staring back at him. The young teen had been clearly upset, his eyes were narrowed, mouth turned down in a scowl and his eyebrows were knitted. Kyoya turned his gaze back on the resort, was he actually that upset over some silly acting?  
It had been an accident that Kaoru saw Kyoya's reaction to the scene; he had looked over to see the girl's expressions but caught sight of Kyoya's expression as well. He had struggled with his thoughts and finally decided to give up, laying back on his brother and his bed he sighed deeply. "I will think about it tomorrow," he rolled over on his stomach, "or maybe the next day." Exhaustion from both the heat and days events soon took hold of his body and he fell into a troubled sleep.

Kaoru bolted upright, eyes wide and body trembling in fright. The nightmare had chased him from his sleep, looking over at his side he saw his brother sprawled out fast asleep. "Dream, it was just a dream," he muttered as he tried to comfort himself. Running his hands through his crimson hair, Kaoru slowly stood up, maybe a walk would help. Leaving his brother to his dreams, he headed out into the hall, letting his feet guide him. "What," he stopped looking startled; he had made it all the way to Kyoya's room unintentionally. He raised a hand, index finger tapping the side of his jaw as he thought. "Maybe I came here because deep down I feel bad about upsetting him or about not answering him before!" He said out loud and slammed his fist into his hand, "yes that has to be it!" Looking at the door, as if he was trying to see through it, he raised his fist slowly. Taking a deep breath the young teen brought his fist down to knock, but before he could the door opened. "What"

Kyoya's hand wrapped around his wrist and he pulled the startled Hitachiin into the room. "You are quite loud," he said smirking as he raised his foot and kicked the door closed behind them.

Kaoru's cheeks reddened to the shade of a rose and being caught off guard he couldn't even try and pull free, not that he would have tried very hard.

The older boy turned him and let him go, "you couldn't sleep"

Kaoru stumbled back, landing on the Kyoya's untouched bed. "No," he glanced down at his lap and shook his head, "I had a bad dream and I thought I would take a walk"

"Need help getting rid of the memories?" Kyoya lowered down on him, hands on either side of the younger twin, his face coming in close.

Kaoru leaned back away from him, looking a little distraught. "No that's fine Kyoya," he said softly, a nervous laugh passing his parted lips. "I just came to say sorry"

"Sorry for what," he raised his right hand and cupped it against Kaoru's jaw line.

He blushed deeply, "well about never answering you and about what happened between Hikaru and me." His golden gaze peered deep into Kyoya's dark ones, they were so stunning and beautiful that Kaoru almost got caught up in them again. "I felt like I needed to explain, or at least apologize"

Kyoya rubbed his thumb against his smooth cheek, "don't worry about it, there is no need to apologize." Before Kaoru could complain, the boy's lips met his pressing down firmly, the force tilting the boys head back a little.

Kaoru groaned surprised, to surprised to react as quickly as he would have hoped, and with parted lips the older boy deepened kissed. He closed his eyes tightly as his back was thrust down onto the bed, the blankets creasing and crumpling underneath the boys. His fingers curled around the sheets he was pinned to, his knuckles turning white. Kyoya's knee pushed into the matt beside Kaoru's waist, and his arms dug in on the sides of his head. Their tongues pushed against each other, for the first time in the week Kyoya's tongue explored the boy's mouth. He couldn't help but feel excitement as Kaoru's nimble fingers turned from clenching the sheets to sweeping across his bare chest.

Neither of them heard the soft creak of the door opening behind them, or the footsteps as someone started to enter.

----

Sorry it got long, and its a cliff hanger lol but I had to!! Ok so comment and fave if you really like it, I really love writing this. I hope I do a decent job!


	4. The Hot Springs Part 2

"Kyoya-Senpai, Tamaki-Senpai is wondering where you put the…" She froze in the door way, her brown eyes widened in shock and her hand still held the door handle.

Kaoru practically shoved the older boy off him, but it was too late they had been caught. Bolting upright, his golden eyes met with her chocolate ones, "HARUHI!"

The girl stood there in silence, shock and what looked like horror was written all over her face. "I should leave you two alone," she said breaking through what seemed like an endless silence.

"Haruhi," Kyoya had collected himself, and moved to the door. "I don't think you leaving would be such a good idea," his dark eyes sharpened and with a swift movement he pulled her back into the room and shut the door.

Haruhi stumbled forward a bit, caught off guard, which didn't just come from the tug on her arm but from the fact that she had just seen her Senpai's mauling each other. Twisting around she placed her hands firmly on her hips, "I don't want to stay Kyoya-Senpai," she said just as firmly.

Kyoya either didn't hear her or was ignoring her, "about what you saw." You could see his mind working behind the silver frames of his glasses. "You will not say anything to anyone." He leaned forward slightly, eyes piercing into her.

Haruhi shivered slightly and nodded, "I didn't plan on it," she said as coolly as she could and turned. "And I think that if I even thought about telling you would do something," she added below her breath.

Kyoya smirked and nodded, "it would defiantly in your best interest not to say," he turned; "now you can go Haruhi."

The brunette was more then happy to leave the room, the feeling of uncomfort was almost unbearable.

Kaoru watched her leave in silence, still to shocked and embarrassed to speak to her. Gulping he closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed, "Oh no oh no!"

Kyoya looked over and frowned, a wrinkle of confusion creasing his face. "What's wrong?" Moving over he sat himself beside the youngest Hitachiin, laying his hand gently onto of Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly and turned away, pulling from his touch. "She caught us," he muttered and rubbed his face as if he was trying to wipe the blush off of it.

"She said that she wouldn't tell," Kyoya said shrugging as if it where nothing, "and I know she won't."

Kaoru stopped rubbing his face and sat up with a swift jerk, "so what she still knows!" He yelled angrily and froze both boys caught by surprise by his sudden burst of anger.

Kyoya was the first to speak; he turned from Kaoru and left his place on the bed. "I never said this but if you want you can break our agreement," he glanced over his shoulder as he moved to the door closing it.

Kaoru kept his focus on the sheets clenched between his fingers, but when the words reached him he couldn't help but react. His golden eyes widening and his heart almost stopped, the thought had never even crossed his mind. Touching his chest and closing his eyes tightly, he tried to figure out why it hurt so bad just thinking of their agreement ending. Kaoru opened his eyes suddenly in surprise as two strong arms wrapped around him pulling him close.

"You don't have to," Kyoya said lowly, holding the red head tight against his chest. He wouldn't show it, but seeing Kaoru in pain made his own heart ache and the only thing he could think of to end their suffering was pull him into his grasp and just hold him.

Kaoru blushed and shut his eyes, "no, not yet." He snuggled into Kyoya's warmth. Everything, from the older boys spicy sent to the strength and softness of his chest, made the pain in his heart cease.

Kyoya smiled softly and let one of his arms drop from around Kaoru, reaching up touching the Hitachiin's face gently, tilting his chin toward his own face.

Kaoru didn't cringe away, but he did not lean into the touch either. "Kyoya," he said lowly afraid that the Kyoya would be mad at his words. "Don't; just...let's just stay like this a little longer."

Withdrawing his hand he nodded, "alright," he said and placed his glasses on the night table at the bedside. He leaned back against the wall, and just held Kaoru as he had wished. Blushing softly he closed eyes suddenly feeling drained, it was embarrassing but he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed having the younger teenager curled up against his chest.

Kaoru's lip turned up in a smile and he shut his eyes, resting against the warm torso of Kyoya.

Neither of them meant to fall asleep, but soon both Kaoru and Kyoya were asleep. Their bodies and arms intertwined together, and their hearts beating as one.

Kyoya's eyes shot open, groaning softly he blinked a few times, the world around him blurry. Grabbing his glasses quickly he slipped them onto his face, and moved to stand up, but something was trapping him back against the wall. "Huh," he looked down at his chest in confusion, but the minute he saw the sleeping Hitachiin everything came rushing back and his frown of confusion turned into a warm smile. Brushing a hand across Kaoru's forehead he pushed back the boy's bangs looking down at his face, "He looks so cute when he is sleeping."

Kaoru groaned, "No…" he twisted against Kyoya, hands tightening around the folds of the silk pajamas.

His smile faded into a worried frown, "Kaoru," he whispered gently running his slim fingers down the boys flushed cheek. "Wake up," placing his hands firmly but gently onto his shoulders, he gave him a light shake.

Kaoru's moans stopped and his eyes slowly and lazily fluttered open. "Hikaru?" He muttered and shut them again, "another nightmare….huh?"

Kyoya felt a pang of jealously nip at his heart, but he ignored it keeping his attention on Kaoru. "No and yes."

Kaoru reopened his eyes and looked up, "Kyoya," he looked embarrassed and sat back. "Was…I talking in my sleep?"

Kyoya smiled; at least he was free to move now. Leaning forward he stretched out his stiff limbs, "just a little you seemed distressed," his smile shifted into a smirk. "It's cute."

Kaoru blushed and cried out as Kyoya suddenly leaned in close, noses brushing against each other. "Thanks," he said gulping as he averted his gaze from the other boy. He cried out loudly catching sight of the clock, springing out of the bed he quickly started to fix his clothing. "I can't believe it I fell asleep," he cried, "look at the time!" The clock read 4am, lights flashing softly in the darkness of the room.

"Is sleeping here a problem," Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, not hiding the fact that he was annoyed.

He didn't seem to notice, "Yes! If Hikaru wakes up and I am no there he will freak," he shook his head. "I have to go," he pulled the door handle, throwing the door open.

Kyoya sighed lowly; he wasn't expecting to feel hurt by the fact that Kaoru believed sleeping with him was a problem, but he was. "If you must," he muttered looking down as the feeling of jealousy returned.

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder and stopped in the door frame, "I almost forgot." His movements were quick, and in seconds he was before Kyoya, the elder boys face in his hands. Their lips met softly, Kaoru the dominant one this time.

Kyoya was caught totally surprised, he just sat there eyes wide as Kaoru kissed him.

He slowly pulled away smiling down at his 'business partner.' "Good night," he gave a soft embarrassed chuckle before turning and disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.

"Night," he said softly and fell back onto the bed, still half in shock from everything that happened and especially the new feelings that seemed to be creeping into his heart. Closing his eyes he pulled his glasses off tossing them lightly onto the sheets beside him, rubbing his eyes before rolling over to sleep, he had to stop thinking about the weird sensations he was feeling. The last thing he thought before sleep overtook him was that he wished Kaoru was lying in his arms once again.

Kaoru was half asleep as he stretched himself across the pink sofa of the 3rd room music club, the weekend at the springs seemed to have shot past, along with most of their week, and Kyoya had yet to leave his thoughts. "So much for a break," he turned onto his back and sighed.

"Break from what," the door creaked open and clicked shut as someone entered the large club room.

He glanced sleepily over the arm of the couch; though he didn't need to he already knew it was Kyoya. They seemed to always end up in the music room along; the young Hitachiin wondered if the boy himself had anything to do with that. "Nothing it's not important." He lay back against the couch, shutting his eyes.

"Are you lying?" he asked as he walked past the boy.

"No," he opened one eye watching him walk toward a desk. "Something the matter, you haven't even asked where Hikaru is?"

Kyoya sat down, his eyes still on the clipboard in his hands. His hand moved swiftly and steadily back and forth, the pen writing what his mind thought. "I am working," he said without looking up. "Where is Hikaru?"

"He's with Haruhi," he blushed thinking of the only female member of the Host club. So far she hadn't said anything, but every time they passed each other she would give him an odd glance and she seemed awfully quiet. Slipping off the couch he moved over to the youngest Ohtori's side, peering over his shoulder. "What work?"

Kyoya lips twitched in annoyance, and he pushed his glasses higher. "It's for Tamaki," he turned in the chair and looked up at the sleepy red head. All annoyance drained from his face and body, and was replaced with a smile. There Kaoru stood, hair slightly messed, a tired but interested twinkle danced in his golden eyes. Kyoya always found himself staring into those eyes, they where the color of the stars, so stunning and mischievous.

The interest that had sparked in his eyes now blazed into a flame and pushed away any idea of rest, "what does our king want?"

Kyoya turned back around and pulled out a pamphlet, lifting it up for him to see. "The Host Club is going to Paris for Christmas!"

* * *

There you are everyone finally chapter 4, probably because it was the hardest to write it took this long. I hope you enjoy it and chapter 5 is coming, this is one of my fave chapters already planned out in my mind!!! It will hopefuly be up before the 25th so it fits the spirit of christmas still.


	5. Christmas in Paris: Paris Romance

Kaoru's head rested gently against Kyoya's shoulder, he couldn't believe he was stuck on a plane without his brother. He sighed lowly and opened his eyes glancing up at the black haired boy resting at his side; he sure looked peaceful when he slept. Sitting straight he looked over the seats in front of them, Hunny and Mori where asleep against each other. Haruhi, Hikaru and Tamaki would be up the next day when Haruhi received her passport, so even if they were heading to one of Tamaki's fathers houses they would be kingless.

"Wishing you had waited with your brother?" the soft tickle of Kyoya's breath against Kaoru's ear sent a shiver down the younger boy's spine.

"Not really," he said looking over at Kyoya, their faces close. "He said I should go ahead and he would have been arguing non stop with Tamaki." He glanced away, he wished his brother was here, he wasn't very good with plane trips and his brother was always so comforting about it.

Kyoya sighed, "You're such a bad liar," he rested back in the large plush seat of their private jet. "Don't worry he will be up for Christmas Eve," he watched the back of Kaoru's head, "and if your nervous about the flight I am always here."

Kaoru smiled slightly and looked over his shoulder, "yes and I am grateful," he said without even the hint of a blush. "But could you keep it down, I don't want Hunny and Mori to hear."

Kyoya's eyes glinted and he leaned over, running his hands up Kaoru's back. "Aww come on Haruhi knows, why not Hunny and Mori?" His lips brushed the back of the boy's neck and teeth nipped his ear gently.

Kaoru felt his heart leap and a blush spread across his cheeks, he elbowed Kyoya lightly between the ribs making him back off. "Hey come on," he said and leaned into his chair, "not yet they wouldn't understand."

Kyoya rubbed the spot where he had been hit and nodded; he had to agree with that, most of the Host Club would freak out especially Hikaru and Tamaki. "Then lets be silent," he leaned over kissing his soft lips, hands forcing him to stay back against the chair.

Kaoru's cry of surprise was stifled and he closed his eyes kissing back, he wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed Kyoya's sudden kisses and the attention he got. Sometimes it could be annoying or happen at the wrong moment, but something about Kyoya's touch always made him forget his problems and his heart speed up. Forcing Kyoya back into his own chair was some slight difficult, but finally he was able to breathe again. "It's to cramped in these chairs, we will probably kick Hunny or Mori."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, fixing his glasses which had tipped slightly. "Well it's a private plane we could always find somewhere more private."

Kaoru cheeks went bright red just thinking of them pushed against a wall or chair somewhere in the back of the plane, the earth thousands of miles below. "No…that's fine," he said laughing nervously, "can't you just wait, can't we just talk?"

Kyoya sighed and nodded leaning over he grabbed his notebook which he had placed to the side. "What do you want to talk about," he asked going through to the last page, he had some work to finish.

Kaoru golden eyes narrowed, how could he be so mean and rude? He shouldn't start to work when they just planned to talk. Without thinking he snatched the notebook from between his fingers. "Well what about what's in here?" He turned it around and started flipping through it.

"Give that back," Kyoya grabbed at it, slight tint of red spreading across his cheeks, a sign of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Come on, we should share more," he leapt from the chair as he fingered through the pages.

"It's just work and numbers and stuff. Now give it back!" Kyoya leapt after him, grabbing at the troublesome red head. It was unusual for the cool typed host to do anything like chasing after Kaoru, but the notebook was very important to the boy.

Kaoru was an expert of dodging, as well as being troublesome; he and his brother grew up irritating and tricking people. He easily got away from Kyoya's hands and scrambled toward the back area of the plane, the section they would probably have ended up if he had taken up Kyoya on his proposal.

Kyoya growled and followed, chasing the red head between chairs and through into the next set of seats. "Come on, this isn't funny."

Kaoru laughed and stuck out his tongue, "I think it is!" He said and spun around facing his hunter. Glancing down he read the last page, his smile vanished and he started at it with a blank expression.

Kyoya snatched it from him and closed it, "I said give it back," he muttered. He shoved it into the pocket of his long jacket, "don't tell anyone what you read."

Kaoru looked up at the older boy and nodded, the playful glint in his eyes had vanished.

"Don't look so stunned," Kyoya said glancing away, he wasn't used to feeling so nervous and out of place.

Kaoru nodded and a small smile spread on his face, reaching up he grabbed Kyoya's collar pulling him down kissing him deeply.

Kyoya looked shocked and kissed back, arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him close so their bodies pushed against each other.

Kaoru slowly pulled his lips away, their tongues slipping from each other. Both puffing softly for breath, "you are full of surprises," he whispered gently.

Kyoya stared down into the yellow eyes of his partner and smiled a bit, "so are you."

Kaoru laughed and rested his forehead against the chest before him, taking in a sent he had gotten to know quite well. He was glad their was more layers to the shadow king then just what he showed, tightening his hold on Kyoya as the plane shook slightly, he was also glad the plane would be landing soon.

"Does anyone in his family know how to decorate?" Kaoru eyes scanned his room and he felt his shoulders sag, it wasn't just the decor that made him feel alone and sad, but the fact that he would be alone tonight, he had not slept alone in such a long time. Finishing his examination of the room he let his gaze land on the large king size bed, a bed that he would be occupying alone.

A puzzled look replaced his annoyance and sadness as he saw his bags piled at the end of the bed; his leather suitcases were brown but stacked up beside them were dark black ones, defiantly not his.

"I thought I would keep you company tonight," Kyoya's voice interrupted his train of thought and he jumped slightly. Looking back over his shoulder pushing his bangs aside, he stared at the lanky teen leaning against the door frame.

"Keep me company?" He looked confused and moved his head away, eyes looking back toward the bed. "Why?"

"Well you sleep with your brother at night right?" Kyoya left the door and moved closer to the younger boy, "I will replace him tonight so you're not lonely."

Kaoru's eye's widened, and he felt warmth spread throughout his body. "You would do that for me?" Kaoru looked over at him; Kyoya had come up beside him.

Kyoya kept his gaze straight ahead, a soft red tint crossing his cheeks. "Yes of course," his dark eyes shifted and he looked at the shorter boy from the corner of his eye. "Do you really think I am that cold hearted?"

Kaoru smiled; somehow he knew that Kyoya wasn't serious about the question. Reaching over her wrapped one of his arms around the teens arm, his free hand roamed over Kyoya's stomach and grasped his waist. Tipping his forehead he leaned against him, "thank you," he whispered.

Kyoya blushed, a shiver traveling over his body as his stomach was brushed by a slim gentle hand. "Its nothing," he said looking a slightly embarrassed. He loved having Kaoru against him, more then he would ever want to admit but he wasn't used to caring about someone and especially when they seemed to care about him back. "Come on lets go get dinner and then we can head to bed."

Kaoru smiled gently and nodded, "ya I am starving!" He released his hold on Kyoya and headed for the door, glancing back at him once before he disappeared down the hall way. "Come on," he called after him.

Kyoya watched him disappear before he followed; his mind went from the strange new feelings growing inside him to making a plan for their night tonight. A dark smile crossed his face and if Kaoru had seen he might have had second thoughts about them spending a night together.

Kaoru laughed and struggled in Kyoya's arms, "stop, you're tickling me!" He finally wriggled from his grasp and fell back on the bed heaving for breath.

Kyoya looked upset and moved over to him, "come on, your so cute when your laughing," His lips brushed Kaoru's and his hand skimmed the boys shoulder, fingers rubbing the back of his neck.  
Kaoru shivered softly and he went to kiss back, but Kyoya was gone in a second, "hey!" He grabbed him, "I have a say in this agreement to right?" He pulled him close their lips meeting passionately.

Kyoya smiled slightly before he kissed back, pushing the boy back into the bed. "Certainly you do," he whispered breaking the kiss, lavishing his neck and face with kisses. "You are being very cooperative tonight," his dark eyes met Kaoru's light ones.

Kaoru smiled sleepily, he was tired but he was trying to hide it. "It is Christmas," he whispered and yawned loudly though he tried to stifle it.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and sighed; he lifted himself off from the red head and sat down at his side. "You are exhausted, go to bed," he ordered as he started to unbutton his blazer.

The youngest Hitachiin looked embarrassed and stood up, "ok," he said standing and went to a dresser searching in it for his pajama pants. Grabbing them he headed into the bathroom to change while Kyoya changed in the room.

Kyoya hadn't really realized how tired he was until his head hit the pillow, Kaoru was still in the washroom and by the time he exited the dark haired boy was fast asleep.

Smiling gently the red head crawled into bed beside him; pushing Kyoya's bangs from his face and leaned in kissing him softly. He had longed to sleep in Kyoya's arms again, ever since the Hot Springs trip. Resting his head against his broad chest, he closed his eyes snuggling into the boy's warmth. Their bare chests pressed against each other, Kyoya's heart beat soothed Kaoru into sleep. He loved the sound; it meant that everything happening was real. With one more, loud yawn he fell asleep curled against his Senpai.

"Kaor…wak….p…." The words entered his mind broken, but they pierced through and brought him closer to awakening. "Kaoru wake up!"

Kaoru parted his eyes slowly; someone was shaking him and yelling at him. "Huh?"

Someone bent before him, their sun lit eyes dancing and a wide toothy grin spreading across their face. "Oh good you awake!"

"Hikaru," he mumbled groggily, then his body stiffened and he sat up quickly. "HIKARU!"

Hikaru laughed grinning even wider as he stepped back, straightening. "The one and only, you missed me I see!"

Kaoru nodded, "very much," he looked around searching for Kyoya but he was no where in site. Had he left in the middle of the night? An odd sadness swept over him but he hid it from his twin, just smiling in joy "You got here early."

Hikaru nodded, "yep, we were able to get Haruhi's passport last night and came right over!" He grabbed his brother's hand, "I had a horrible time sleeping with out you."

Kaoru nodded and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the bathroom door creaked open and Kyoya came out toweling off his hair. A towel identical to the one firmly in his hands was wrapped securely around his hips, the only thing that was keeping him covered. "Kaoru you are being so loud, must you be so early in the morning?" He looked up and froze in step, "Oh hello Hikaru you arrived early."

Hikaru stared at the half naked and still damp teen, "wh...wha.huh…KYOYA!"

The three boys stared at each other, Kaoru was petrified, Kyoya seemed to be remaining just as calm as usual, and Hikaru stood there in confusion, horror and a mix of emotions that have no names.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys this lol, since christmas lasts two chapters this is just one and leads up to the next part sorry couldnt make it by chrismtas hope you enjoy! 


End file.
